


Meditation on the Elements

by Anotherbooklover



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotherbooklover/pseuds/Anotherbooklover
Summary: or, Calling Quartersa poem about the Gods, the elements and me





	Meditation on the Elements

I am but a tiny speck of dust  
Amid this chaotic universe  
A single cell  
In the tree of life  
Though I am infinitesimal,  
Each cell is important  
Imprinted with the knowledge of the whole  
As are all who formulate the whole

A sphere of power surrounds me  
As above, so below  
As without, so within  
As in the macrocosm, so in the microcosm

Beside me, the western arc  
The sunset gleaming over the curvature of the earth  
A brilliant hue of orange and red  
Halo the green grass  
It is the end of the cycle  
And the beginning of the new  
As Helios parks his chariot for the night,  
Nyx draws her cloak across the sky  
Each death heralds a rebirth, a transformation  
Does the caterpillar know it is becoming a butterfly?

Before me, the northern arc  
Midnight, shining north star  
Selene steers her chariot, full bellied in the sky  
Pregnant with possibilities,  
Gentle gravity pulling at the waves  
A time for quiet contemplation  
Hypnos rules, granting dreams and escapes  
A deep ocean of subconscious  
Waiting for the id to dive in  
Ever deeper, to the quantum entanglement  
Where we connect to the universe  
And are no longer one ego

Beside me, the eastern arc  
Sunrise, fresh air and new life  
Birds herald the morning light  
Eos opens the gates of heaven  
With rosy fingers and golden arms  
Strewn with flowers and lifted on wings  
She cries the morning dew  
Her heart overfull with hope  
Hermes flies in on winded sandals  
Bringing the gift of knowledge  
A message from the Gods to men  
Let it reach our ears

Behind me, the southern arc  
The sun at its zenith  
The pounding hammer a rhythmic, soul searing beat  
Pounding, pounding, pounding  
Power and intent in every swing  
Hephaestus makes the weapons,  
And Hestia makes the home  
She who is worshiped before any other,   
As the first spark in the hearth  
Provider of warmth, comfort and continuation of life  
Fire controlled is a dangerous, beautiful thing

Above me is void  
And endless cosmos  
Full of the unknown  
Here Chaos rules as primary  
The foundation of all reality

Below me is the Earth  
Mostly known, but full of caves, dark  
And hidden places  
Gaia, mother of all  
Has birth creation from her womb  
And gives her body to her children

Around me is all  
A reality founded by Chaos  
And created by Gaia  
A physical realm that I touch,  
Taste and see

Within me is nothing  
A higher reality touched only by Gods  
I strive to see,  
To touch, to feel  
Through meditation, contemplation and study  
An endless unforgiving path  
That always circles around  
To what is beside me

**Author's Note:**

> Still needs some editing, but I wanted to post it anyway. just for kicks and giggles


End file.
